Dawn
by Kiyux the Shrubless
Summary: Axel finds a young boy on the streets and takes him in as his secret sin, hiding him from his wife and the rest of the world as he battles with his growing affection for the orphan. Mild shota, forbidden love, yaoi, 1st person POV, non-con in later chap


**Summary: **_**Axel finds a young boy on the streets and takes him in as his secret, hiding him from his wife and the rest of the world as he battles with his growing affection. Shota, forbidden love**_

* * *

Dawn broke and my eyes opened. I gazed upon the disaster I brought home yesterday and smiled. It was a scandal, a homewrecker, the end of the marriage… but I simply adored blonds.

* * *

"Axel, honey, you'd better hurry!" the voice that had said 'I do' and made me a happy married man for nine years called up the stairs. I loved my wife. She was everything, my perfect trophy. Gorgeous, faithful, loving, never turn me down when I wanted sex. A great cook, kept my house spotless, didn't drain my bank account, and always wanted to please me.

"See you in a few days, doll," I kissed her cheek. "Take care of the house while I'm gone. I'll call you tonight."

"Have a good day. I'll miss you. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Something in an alleyway caught my eye as I passed. I backed up to look again, only to see a small blonde boy cowering in fear as I stared at him.

"Kid. What are you doing here? You aren't causing trouble, are you? No drugs or spray paint?"

He shook his head and I realized he was wearing rags, a small stack of newspapers shaped like makeshift bed, though it looked moist from the rain that morning.

"Here," I tossed in the lunchbox my wife had made for me. "I'll be back in a few hours. Stay here."

* * *

"Shit. I left my credit card in that lunchbox. I'm screwed."

I drove to the corner and got out of the car, surprised to see that the boy was still there, asleep on the newspapers, my lunchbox clutched tightly against his chest as if it were a precious treasure. I walked up to him and smiled. He was pretty cute for a boy off the streets.

"Wake up, kid. You're coming with me."

He stood and I put a blanket over his shoulders, leading him to my car and bringing him up to my loft.

"Take a shower, scrub well, bathroom is over there. When you're done, put on one of the bathrobes and go into that room there. You need proper clothing, so I can take you shopping…"

* * *

A tiny knock.

"Come in."

He looked even cuter now that he was clean.

"Do you have a name?"

He nodded.

"Then tell me what it is or I'll call you kid forever."

"Forever… I… I'm Roxas."

"Roxas, huh? Odd name."

"E-excuse me…"

"What's wrong?"

"This is yours…" he gave me the lunchbox, which still had my credit card in it. "I was careful… so it didn't get lost or dirty… Thank you for the food."

I nodded, looking him over. Nothing I had would fit him. He was too small. "I hate to do this to you, but I'm going to have to put you in a dress until we buy you some boy clothes."

"Okay."

I took out one of my wife's smaller dresses, it was peach-colored and had a matching black choker. "This should fit you. You look around the same size my wife was a few years ago. She's filled out a bit since then, so I don't think she'll be wearing it again. She was pretty flat-chested at that point."

"You're married?"

"Yeah, I'm married. Nine years."

"You look young to be married."

"I am. We ran off and got hitched when she was thirteen, and I was fifteen. So yeah, I'm only twenty-four. But I'm successful and happy, so it was for the best. What about you? You look a little young to be on your own."

"I don't know. I don't know how old I am."

"Really?" I slipped the robe off of him and touched his face. His skin was beautifully soft. "Here. I'll help you get dressed."

"Alright."

His cheeks flushed and endearing shade of pink as my hands ran over his body to get him clothed. I smirked. "I hope you don't start falling for me before I have a chance to teach you how to put your clothes on by yourself."

He squeaked in embarrassment and I chuckled.

"There we go. I won't make you wear heels, you can put on flats."

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" he walked after me quickly towards the store.

"Sure."

"You… You never told me what I was supposed to call you."

"My name is Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"I think so… I can't read or write, but I'll try and remember."

"So how long have you been on your own?"

"A long time. I'm not sure, I was pretty little, though."

"Well, I'm not gonna turn you out on the streets again, so don't worry. You'll stay with me for now."

"For how long?"

"Until I decide what to do with you."

"You can't keep me forever?"

"No, Roxas, I don't think I can. I don't think my wife would agree to it."

"But we can be together forever?"

"Together as in I'll still check on you, then yeah."

I heard a wolf whistle and a squeak. I spun around to see a few teenage boys stopping him. "Well, well, cutie… You want to come with us?"

"Will have lots of fun with you."

"Don't you want to learn some grown-up games?"

He shook his head. "I want to stay."

"Don't be that way, beautiful! Are you a virgin?"

"Virgin?" Roxas blinked in confusion.

"Sounds like it. Quite a prize. Come with us."

"No… I don't want to…" Roxas whimpered.

"Don't be difficult, now," he scowled and closed in.

"No!"

I grabbed one of them by the hair. "Hey. Hands off."

"And who do you think you are?"

Roxas rushed to hug me. "Axel!"

"Axel? As in, Axel Flynn?"

"That's right," I wrapped my arms protectively around Roxas. "And I could easily have you all sent to juvenile hall for sexual harassment and attempted rape. So get out of here right now before I get really mad."

"Yes, Sir!"

I looked at Roxas when they were gone. "You okay?"

"I think so."

"Don't let go of my hand from now on unless I tell you it's alright."

He nodded and took my hand.

* * *

"Mr. Flynn! A pleasure to see you! How's the Mrs.?"

"She's doing well. I think I should get her a cat to keep her company while I'm gone. I feel bad leaving her like that sometimes."

"I think that would be lovely idea. However, bear in mind that an animal will shed."

"That's fine, as long as she's happy."

"Axel…" Roxas tugged at my sleeve.

"Okay, okay. I have to get going."

"Have a good day, Mr. Flynn."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Sit here, okay? I'll be back with a friend to help me out."

He nodded. When my friend and I re-entered the dressing room, she lit up with glee.

"He's so cute!"

"So you'll help me, right?"

"Of course! Wait here."

She came back with a tape measure and smiled.

"I'll take your measurements and then we can play dress-up!"

Sorry, Roxas. But she's the only one that won't blab about it.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Want more? Let me know!**


End file.
